The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems. Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Automation systems enable certain functions relating to actions and events regarding lighting, climate control, security, etc. Such automation systems, however, may leave an occupant uninformed regarding the status of elements of the automation system and/or other occupants at predetermined times of day and lack additional features that are desirable by users.